Narumi's Birthday happy Event!
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Happy Birthday Narumi! I hope you enjoy this event! ^^ It's your and my birthday! Well, it was yesterday but...you get it! Color Code Narumi Helena Flore Sky Marissa Victoria Natsu Yume Lilya Introduction Helena: Welcome, everyone! Today, we’re here to celebrate my best friend’s birthday! Flore: Congratulations! Narumi-chan! Natsu: You’re the best! YOU HEAR ME!? Helena: Let’s welcome her! Flore: NARUMI-CHAN! Narumi: Hi… Natsu: What’s with that mood!? It’s your birthday! Narumi: I just…didn’t expect my birthday to become a big event… Marissa: Too bad! So sad! You’ll get used to it! For now, let’s begin with a Live from us two! Narumi: EHHHHHH!? What other remedy is there…? Marissa & Narumi's Live Idols: '''Narumi Dali and Marissa Jonesaki' '''Song: 'Smiling Suncatcher' 'Coords: 'Summer Reckless Adventure Coord & Summer Surprise Adventure Coord' Cyalumes: '''Mexican Dream Cyalume Coord & CT Flor Cyalume Coord' Live hu Egao no suncatcher hu Atarashii kaze Siesta mitai ni, Kareta umibe no machi e Bus kara orite kita Shiny girl Iromekitatsu nami, Kumori kara aozora ni Uwasa no uzu makiokosu Min'na datte motto, Ikiiki to kagayakeru Heart wa odoru, Kikira kira kira shite Sugoi BIG WAVE tobinore Mezameru to kimetara Hitomi ga Mirai ga Sukoshi zutsu mō kawatteru yo On'nanoko revolution Hito o shiawase ni suru Chikara o miryoku o furimaite hikare Sō anata mo suncatcher '''Making Drama! Switch On!' Poppin’ Sunny Day Soda! Ashiato ga kieta ato mo zutto Azayaka na nami wa kiki-ra kirakira suru Aura Cyalume Change! Sugoi BIG WAVE tobi nore Mezameru to kimetara Hitomi ga mirai ga sukoshi zutsu mō kawatteru yo Onnanoko revolution Hito o shiawase ni suru Chikara o miryoku o furimaite hikare hu egao no suncatcher hu atarashii kaze After Live Victoria: What a wonderful Live…it almost made my heart burst! Helena: Things just warmed up! Let’s see our next Live! Natsu: Performed by FLORE-SAMA!!!! And Sky….enjoy! Sky and Flore's Live Idols: 'Flore Yumehana and Sky Kumoshira '''Song: 'Pirouette of the Forest Light' '''Coords: '[https://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Flower_Blossom_Coord Flower''' Blossom Coord], Mikan Blossom Coord' '''Calumes: '[[Habataki Legend Cyalume Coord|Habataki Legend''' Cyalume Coord]] & Tropical Fantasia Cyalume Coord' Live Acacia yureru mori no kokyū Komorebi no tulle haottara pirouette (Fuwawa fuwawa hikari no wa) Kioku hodoku mori no oku Mimi wo sumashite chīsana monogatari (naishō ne) Tsumetai yubisaki hajiku drop Amai no asatsuyu no hitokuchitte Sa, machiawase kotori to kīchigotsumi Gin no kaze wo anda hammock hirari so sweet step Masshiro masshiro na hikari no suso wo (chiffon no turn) Chōchō musubi shinagara kodachi wo nukeru wa Mawarō hana no tiara de odorimashō Jiyū ga fuwā pirouette '''Making Drama!Switch On!' Lovely Flower Cinderella! Shiawase wa jibun de kimete ī no yo? Komorebi no tulle haottara hirari so sweet step, fairy tale Aura Cyalume Change! Masshiro masshiro na hikari no suso wo(chiffon no turn) Chōchō musubi shinagara kodachi wo nukeru wa Mawarō hana no tiara de odorimashō Jiyū ga fuwā pirouette After Live Natsu: AS EXPECTED FROM FLORE-SAMA!!! IT WAS WONDERFUL!!! Marissa: Indeed! What does the next Live will surprise us with!? Natsu: WAH! SORRY YUMEEEEEE! Yume: HURRY UP~NYA!!!! Victoria: Let’s see what they have! Natsu and Yume's Live Idols: 'Natsu Kirahoshi and Yume '''Song: 'Panic Labyrinth (SORRY HIBIKI AND EVERY GOBIPHOBIC)' '''Coords: 'Challenge Cup Star Coord, Premium Star Coord Cyalumes: '''Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord & Decora Parade Cyalume Coord Live Shinshu seibutsu & mū tairiku &ōpātsu ni niji no nekko wa (egake egake) Michi to kibō tenkomori de niyaniya shichau Sa~a fude wo haishaku Niyatori tamago no junban wa nazo yo (hodokenai) hito ni kiku no yamete kimi ga egaite mite Nōmiso kyanbasu gojigen Mekurumeku wo (monosugoi hayasa) Mekuranakucha (nani ga detekuru kana) Datsu nichijō de sōzōryoku de kaketa bubun chanto hokan shimasho Ryōte ryōashi kokoro karada paretto banzen sōchi kureyon Asoboiboibōi & gāru (asobu yo) boikotto oboe yoi (aka ni pinku kiiro) Tanoshiku sabottara (mochiron guchagucha) kawaru sekai no jōshiki desu kara Sutten para pinkorori (asobou) kimi to yume mazete (shiro to kin to burū) Dekita iro don'na namae (wakuwaku shichau ne) tsukeru? Oshiete haire panikku rabirinsu '''Making Drama! Switch On! Fresh Sweets Park!' Karafurun ashita no mukaigawa (kyō no iro wa don'na-shokuda rodan? ) Wan tsū se-no tobidashite (doba tto) hamidashichau yo ne (pāpuru chairo mazeran) Toki to baai aru kedo (jōkasayū ni) hen'na iro demo omoshiroi njanai? Cyalume Time! Asoboiboi (asobu yo) bōi & gāru kimi to yume kasane (atarashiku umareta) Ukabu iro don'na hikari hanatsu (dokidoki dadamore) Oshiete haire paretto rabirinsu After Live Sky: N-Nice Live! Not my style…definitely not my style…but nice Live! I guess… Flore: Sky-chan! Our next Live will be performed by the best cousins in life! Lylia and Helena-chan! Sky: Huh…I kinda have hope for this one Helena and Lilya's Live 'Idols: 'Helena Pinkuyuki and Lilya Midoriyuki' Song: 'Brand New Happiness '''Coords: '[https://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Girlish_Molly_Coord Girlish Molly Coord], Koyoi Star Coord' '''Cyalumes: 'Fairy Field Cyalume Coord & Lolita Levels Cyalume Coord' Live Dreaming Dreaming Day wakuwaku Day Never Give Up Day junbi OK Dreaming Dreaming Day wakuwaku Day Yumeetteru Open My Future Dokidoki ga umareteku shunkan ni fureta toki Hajimete no sekai ga matteta no Pasuteru mo bibiddo mo suteki damon nayanjau Donna fū ni kokoro katachi ni shiyō Afureru Think About sorezore toridori no Happiness Kasanattara okiru kiseki ga Helena/Lilya aru no Make It Make It Brand New na yume ga Poppin Poppin odoridasu mitai Kimi to no Harmony butsukari atte shinkō chū Makenai mite mitai Helena/Lilya mirai ga fearīdasuto to umō Making Drama! Switch On! Hello! Blue Sky Smile Sparkling! Mijireru sugoi ga kasanai Tako to no Chance omotteru yo Saisho no ī koro no Ticket yo Sawasawa ya ian shinakucha Kawakawa futsu no kai ossete Soshitara hajimacha Sweet wa kosso Idol Time Cyalume Time! Pure Pure massarana kyō ga Change Change irozuiteku yo Koko kara to naru no dekiagari wa otanoshimi Issho ni ne tsukuchaō Kitai fearīdasuto to umō Mirai fearīdasuto to umō Dreaming Dreaming Day wakuwaku Day Never Give Up Day junbi OK Dreaming Dreaming Day wakuwaku Day Yumeetteru Open Our Future (Itsumo!・Imouto ni makasete!) After Live Flore: How cute! A family Live! ^^ Sky: Yeah! Talking about family Lives…we’re about to see one of the best Lives! Marissa and Victoria’s! Natsu: OHHH! INTERESTING! Narumi: *sitting in a birthday girl throne* YAS!!! ITWAS ABOUT TIME! Marissa and Victoria's Live' Idols: '''Marissa and Victoria Jonesaki' '''Song: 'The Cola Song Coords: '''[https://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Sparkle_Tropical_Sky_Coord Sparkle Tropical Sky Coord], Fluffy Tropical Sky Coord' '''Cyalumes: '[[CT Flor Cyalume Coord|CT''' Flor Cyalume Coord]] & CT Perla Cyalume Coord' Live We got that Coca Cola bottle shape, shape, shape We got that sugar, do you wanna taste, taste, taste? We take it all around the globe Baby everywhere we go Make it hot when my maracas Shake, shake, shake Like oh, you know they want it Ay, andale Oh, you know we got it Ah, smile we say Soy Latina baby Soy Latina baby Ok, let's party, say ole Soy Latina y la noche we own it, baby OK, let's party, say ole, ole '''Making Drama!Switch On!' Marissa and Victoria enter a gray ballroom and look at each other, they open a pair of party poppers and multiple instruments start playing, they do a certainsequence of dance movements as everyone gradually started to dance along with them Tropical Ballroom! Aura Cyalume Change! Soy Latina baby Soy Latina baby Okay, let's party, say ole (Ole) Soy Latina y la noche we own it, baby Okay, let's party, say ole Ole Ole After Live Narumi: PASSIONATE! Natsu: I KNOW!!! Flore: ^^ Helena: Atsui…Oh, by the way, shouldn’t you two be heading to the stage now? N & N: Oh yeah…OH RIGHT Natsu and Narumi's Live Idols: 'Narumi Dali & Natsu Kirahoshi '''Song: 'Thank You⇄It’ll be alright 'Coords: 'Stripe Star Orange Coord, Stripe Star Light Blue Coord 'Cyalumes: 'Mexican Dream Cyalume Coord and Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord Live Kitto sugu soba ni iru no watashitachi wa hitori janai kara "Daijōbu" sō omoeta yo arukidasō Itsumodōri no yawaraka na asa mama no "ohayō" taiyō mitai Onaji kono machi no koto suki na hito tachi "itterasshai" to sora no shita Don'na deai don'na sekai tsunagaru Sabishī kimochiureshī kimochi tsuredashitara atarashī hajimari Mattete kureteta my friends arigato wa nando mo koborete kuru Kasanatta koe wa hibiita Mienaku natte shimatte hitori nanda tte omotte shimattara te wo agete Sugu ni iku kara koe wa itsumo todoku kara 'Making Drama! Switch On! ' '''Girl Meets Girl! Natsu: Ready!? Narumi: For what!? Natsu: You should already know! Narumi: OH NO, NO NO NO NO Natsu: I’m sure you can do it! Narumi: But! Natsu: Believe in yourself! Mythical Change! Mattete kureteta my friends arigato wa nando mo koborete kuru Kasanatta koe wa hibiita Narumi got Alebrije wings and Natsu Treble Clef wings, both glowing in Cyalume colors My Cyalume Heart! Kitto sugu soba ni iru no watashi tachi wa hitori janai kara "Daijōbu" sō omoeta yo arukidasō sā koko kara After Live Narumi: W-WHAT!? Natsu: Sadly that was a once-in a life situation! Keep searching for that Heart Narumi! Narumi: RUDE!!! Flore: Relax, Narumi-chan! Sky-chan and everyone else prepared you a Live! ^^ Azure Glimmer Live ' 'Idols: 'Azure Glimmer' Song: 'Adult Mode '''Coords: 'Marine Water Coord (Sky), Cheerful Marine Coord (Victoria), Hibiscus Summer Coord (Marissa)' '''Cyalumes: 'Light Blue, Yellow, Pink Cyalume Microphone Coords''' Live tu tu tu tu... tu tu tu tu... Machi no irumi kirari kirari mongen tokkuni sugiteru kedo Atosukoshi, atosukoshi dake kon'ya wa senobi shitai kibun Atarashii one-piece amai lip coord mo batchiri kimattashi Okorareta toki no iiwake yori okiniiri hīru narashi odotte tetai no Motto atashi o mite mama ni wa naisho no OTONA-Mode "Kawaii" ja tarinai no wagamama ja nakya ne tu tu tu tu... tu tu tu tu... '''Making Drama! Switch On! Blue Paradise! Sparkling Sun! Aura Cyalume Change! Motto atashi o mite mama ni wa naisho no OTONA-Mode "Kawaii" ja tarinai no wagamama ja nakya ne Motto kirei ni natte min'na ni naisho no OTONA-Mode Osanai jibun wa osaki ni oyasumi tu tu tu tu... tu tu tu tu... twinkle night... twinkle night... After Live Natsu: What a wonderful Live wasn’t it? Yume: Well, of course~nya! Lilya: Oh, why are we hosting this time? Natsu: We’re proudly presenting…WorldPIECE’S PROTOTYPE LIVE YAY!!! Lilya: They’ve grown so much… WorldPIECE Prototype Live''' 'Idols: 'WorldPIECE 'Song: 'Du Du Wa DO IT!!! '''(Center: Narumi) Coords: 'Sun March Coord (Narumi), Girly March Coord (Helena), Celebrity Yellow March Coord (Flore) '''Cyalumes: 'Mexican Dream Cyalume Coord, Fairy Field Cyalume Coord, Habataki Legend Cyalume Coord Live Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Minna de Ikuyō Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Ashita e Are you ready? GO!! Jūdai mondai are kore tenpatteru baai janai no Hurdle agechau yo Hekonde mo hetcharatte nankaime no chōsen makenai Dream♪ Doko ni mukau michi no tochū wakaranai hi mo Ōzora Jump!! Kokoro wa chanto shitteru Ima wo seīppai susumu yo! Sēno de! Omoikkiri waratte mō omoikkiri naichatte Hashitte (Oh, yeah) kidzuita (Oh, yes) watashi rashī michi Gamusharana jibun ga mō daisuki ni natteru Fumidashita saisho no ippo Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Minna de Ikuyō Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Zettai Believe my way!! Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Minna de Ikuyō Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Ashita e Are you ready? GO!! '''Making Drama! Switch On! Exciting Present For You! Happy Birthday, Narumi! Kyō mo meippai utatte mō meippai tonjatte Ugoita jibun ni tashikana tegotae Aura Cyalume Change! Omoikkiri waratte mō omoikkiri naichatte Hashitte (Oh, yeah) kidzuita (Oh, yes) watashi rashī michi Gamusharana jibun ga mō daisuki ni natteru Kasaneteku watashi no Step by step Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Minna de Ikuyō Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Zettai Believe my way!! Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Minna de Ikuyō Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! Ashita he Are you ready? GO!! After Live Natsu: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL WHY DIDN’T THEY FORM BEFORE!? Lilya: *Ahem* Natsu: I don’t want answers…anyways! We must get ready since…well, WE’RE ALL DOING A LIVE!! ALL STAR Live Idols: '''WorldPIECE, Azure Glimmer, Yume, Natsu Kirahoshi, Lilya Midoriyuki' '''Song: 'STAR JET! Coords: '''15th Fantasy Collection' '''Cyalumes: '[[Mexican Dream Cyalume Coord|Mexican Dream''' Cyalume Coord]], Fairy Field Cyalume Coord, Habataki Legend Cyalume Coord, Tropical Fantasia Cyalume Coord, CT Perla Cyalume Coord, CT Flor Cyalume Coord, Decora Parade Cyalume Coord, Lolita Levels Cyalume Coord, Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord' Live Motto kagayakitai Kitto watashi rashiku STARS! Awanai kutsu wo haita mama ja aruki tsukarechau ne Datte yume wa son'na ni chīsakunai Itsu no ma ni ka ōkiku natta mirai wo mitsumetara Ureshiku naru sekai wa tanoshī Kyonen no imagoro to maru de chigaukeshiki nano Nanda tte dekichau kibun dayo Marissa/VictoriaShōbu wa kore kara♪ Naritai watashi ni nare! Bōken shiyō yo Migi ni narae no coord ja tsumaranai mono tarinai Jiyūna kokoro deare! Seikai wa watashi ga kimeru no Hashiri dashitara tomaranai Sky/Yume mezasu yūki wa doko dai? Ichiban boshi ni nare STAR JET☆彡 Motto kagayakitai Kitto watashi rashiku STARS! '''Making Drama! Switch On!' We Are PriPara! Rainen no imagoro don'na keshiki mitsumeteru? Doko ni demo ikechau kibun dayo Drama no makuake♪ Aura Cyalume Change! Naritai watashi ni nare! Bōken shiyō yo Marissa/Victoria Migi ni narae no coord ja tsumaranai mono tarinai Jiyūna kokoro deare! Seikai wa watashi ga kimeru no Helena/Lilya Hashiri dashitara tomaranai /Flore /Natsu mezasu yūki wa doko dai? Ichiban boshi ni nare STAR JET☆彡 After Live Suddenly, the lights turned off, leaving a single reflector over Narumi Narumi: I arrived here a year ago…and everyone has been so nice to me! Thank you for that! Mafer, Lillie, Millefeui, Maria, Coco, Sumire, Mystery…and everyone in the audience and academy…¡GRACIAS! In other words, I’m really thankful, this last Live is just for you…let’s turn everything into a fiesta! Narumi Live Idols: 'Narumi Dali '''Song: 'Un pie tras otro pie '''Coords: 15th Fantasy Mexican Coord' 'Cyalumes: 'Upgrade Cyalume Narumi Coord' Live This is like an anime special ending, so I’ll put the whole song! ^^ La carretera que lleva hacia el mar (The road heading to the sea) Brilla con la luna llena (Shines with the full moon) Fuegos artificiales vuelan en mi cabeza (Fireworks are flying in my head) El verano ha llamado a la puerta. (Summer has knocked on the door) Corre la sangre, ligera por mis venas (Blood is running light through my veins) Y hay en el aire ilusiones nuevas. (And there are new illusions in the air) Ruedan las olas cargadas de arena (Waves are Rolling, charged with sand) Bajo una lluvia de estrellas (Under a star rain) Puedo sentir la brisa perfumada de brea (I can feel pitch perfumed breeze) Que me toca y me quita las penas. (That touches me and wipes my struggles off) Vuela la espuma, se mueven las palmeras (Seafoam is flying, palm trees are moving) Y hasta la luna baila en las hogueras. (Even the moon is dancing in the firecamps) Un pie tras otro pie (One foot after another) Sin correr paso a paso (Not running, step by step) Los poros demi piel (My skin’s pores) Se despiertan despacio (Slowly wake up) Un pie tras otro estoy (I’m one foot after another) Temblando igual que tiembla un niño (shaking as a child does) Un pie tras otro voy (Going one foot after another) Por si consigo dar contigo. (In case I get to meet you) Vivir de recuerdos no vale la pena (Living out of memories isn’t worth it) Se sufre más de la cuenta (You suffer more tan expected) Pero por más que intento echarte de mi cabeza (But no matter how hard I try to kick you out of my head) Tonto mi corazón no se deja. (My dumb heart doesn’t let that) Hoy hace un año que vi por vez primera (It was today a year ago I saw for the first time) Con la locura de tu piel morena. (With the craziness of your tan skin) Un pie tras otro pie (One foot after another) Sin correr paso a paso (Not running, step by step) Los poros de mi piel (My skin’s pores) Se despiertan despacio (Slowly wake up) Un pie tras otro estoy (I’m one foot after another) Temblando igual que tiembla un niño (shaking as a child does) Un pie tras otro voy (Going one foot after another) Por si consigo dar contigo. (In case I get to meet you) Making Drama! Switch On! Narumi blew the candles on a birthday cake, the dying fire made a transition of Narumi jumping in an inflatable castle, just to jump once more with a stick to break a piñata, she posed in front of the rain of candy. Everyone Gather! It’s my Dreamy Piñata! Aura Cyalume Change! UPGRADE!!! Her Upgrade Cyalume Coord appeared Un pie tras otro pie (One foot after another) Sin correr paso a paso (Not running, step by step) Los poros de mi piel (My skin’s pores) Se despiertan despacio (Slowly wake up) Un pie tras otro estoy (I’m one foot after another) Temblando igual que tiembla un niño (shaking as a child does) Un pie tras otro voy (Going one foot after another) Por si consigo dar contigo. (In case I get to meet you) Un pie tras otro pie (One foot after another) Sin correr paso a paso (Not running, step by step) Los poros de mi piel (My skin’s pores) Se despiertan despacio (Slowly wake up) Un pie tras otro estoy (I’m one foot after another) Temblando igual que tiembla un niño (shaking as a child does) Un pie tras otro voy (Going one foot after another) Por si consigo dar contigo. (In case I get to meet you) Narumi: Oh, by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIA! The lights finally turned off Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Lives Category:Solo Live Category:Duo Live Category:Unit Live Category:Narumi Live Category:Helena Live Category:Flore Live Category:Sky Live Category:Marissa Live Category:Victoria Live Category:Natsu Live Category:Yume Live Category:Lilya Live